


Angels and Magazines

by Youre_my_boshaw_baby



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youre_my_boshaw_baby/pseuds/Youre_my_boshaw_baby
Summary: Hurk has gone the whole collapse, missing and wondering whatever happened to his beloved Rook.





	Angels and Magazines

Hurk knew that from the minute his eyes landed on that picture, and they started welling with tears, he should not have drank so much beer.

"Hey Dep, are you one of them angels from the magazines that the King Monkey been talking about?" He knew he shouldn't have thought about them then drank so many beers, or did he drink so much then think of them? Either way, he knew it was a bad idea.

Shoulders drooping,he rubs a calloused hand across his face. He hasn't said goodbye to her, he didn't honestly think the collapse was going to be the end. There had been a time, where none of this would have made sense. And they'd be running around Hope County still, blowing shit up and not taking names.

“You know, I been thinking, Sharky, is there...could there be something else up there with the monkey king? You know, hiding or some shit. That way, you know, Dep doesn't have to be so alone?” With a small sigh, he adds, “She never did care for him the way she should have.”

“Hurkie, man, I know this is hard but you're gonna have to let the Dep go, it's just not fair for either of you.” Patting him on the Shoulder, Sharky offers a small smile.

“I don't wanna let her go, Sharky. It's not fair!” Blubbering now, Hurk shakes his hands in the air. “I don't never want to forget her. Not her smile, or her laugh, or...or” he cuts himself off with a loud sob, “sometimes I can't Help blaming her for leaving us, what're we suppose to do? I mean, I know I'm devilishly handsome, and there's gonna be plenty of women, and drugs and,and drinks, but it's not the same!” Toppling his chair over, Hurk beams himself on the back of his head on one of the metal bed frames, and lays still on the cold floor. The stars, and the pale imitation behind his eyelids bringing his mind to another time.

“Hey Hurk, what do you suppose the stars are made of?” She asked, keeping perfect step with him, as they huff it down some back road behind Fall's end. “I think they're just a trick of the light maybe.”

“The stars?” He asked, glancing at the overcast sky, thinking. “Them aren't tricks of the light, Them are wishes so Sweet the Monkey king hung ‘em up for everyone to see.”

Shifting her shotgun on her shoulder, she nudges him softly. “You think my wish could be up there somewhere then? Which one do you think it would be?”

“Which-?” Rubbing his chin he stops to think, “that's a real good question.” He doesn't really think much about it as she comes to a stop beside him and takes his hand, his thoughts were too far into wondering where her wish was.

“Can I show you where?” She asks, eyes flashing, and without waiting for an answer, she pushes forwards on her tippy toes and kisses him. Soft and hesitant at first, but then deeper, lips feather light against his.

“Woah, WOAH.” With wide eyes, he stares down at her, “Damn Dep, What was THAT?” There's a burning in his face, and he can tell from the small smile on her face, he's blushing.

“That was my wish, Hurk.” Making a face, he squints at her, his name not sounding quite right from her mouth. “Hurkie, c'mon man! This, This isn't funny no more.”

Jerking straight up into a sitting position, he just barely missed head butting Sharky in the face, tears coming to his eyes again. “No. No no no! Send me back! Bring her back!” Frantically, he grabs at his cousin's arms. “I don't know what to do! Y-you know what? sometimes I think I'd rather be dead, man. So at least I'd be with-” 

A sharp slap silences him.

“Get yourself together, man!” Sharky demands, “she would not want us to fall apart like this!” 

Soft shadows of fingers brush his cheek, followed by a feather light giggle. Not in the rape-ish, bliss induced way Faith would have done it. This was different.

“I-you're right, man. I'm gonna call it a night.” Collecting himself, he climbs to his feet. “See you tomorrow, Sharky.” Shuffling over to his brick of a bed, he flops across it, and closes his eyes against the music that's clicked on, as much as he loved September by Earth, wind and fire, he wasn't in the mood for it. Lolled instead by familiar whispers and giggles from the woman he loved once.

“If you stay I will feed you to the fire.” She had threatened, throwing another stick into the pyre she had already created. And with a smile, he had sat down next to her anyways. “Hurk, I mean it!” She warned but had made no struggle as he pulled her into his lap.

“Rough day at the office, baby?” He asks, running his hand up and down her back until she had completely relaxed against him.

“ it's definitely been rough.” Sighing, she nuzzles against him, the warmth of her face against his neck sending the butterflies in his chest fluttering.

Blinking through bleary eyes, Hurk stares at the pictures scattered across the wall next to his bed, the hole in his chest still hurting. “You should be here.” Running his fingers over the worn edges of a photo, he snuggles closer to the wall. It's been years since he's been able to touch her, or listen to her sing. “I wanna go back to when we first met and I realized I loved you. I don't want you to be gone no more.”

A sharp clank and sudden rumble from somewhere above them, has both men shooting out of bed and stumbling for any form of weapon.

“The Hell was THAT?” Sharky asks, hair tangled and knotted around his face. With a heavy hand he pushes it away.

“I dunno man, sounds like somebody outside of the bunker.”

Bracing themselves as the door is peeled away, They're both blinded by sudden natural light as it pours into their rabbit hole. 

“WHO THE HELL?” Shielding his eyes, Hurk fights against Sharky's grip as his cousin tries to drag him back away. “How'd they survive out there?”

Holding her hands up, the Judge steps into view, hands held up in a surrender like gesture. Carefully, so as not to frighten them, she pulls out a recorder and presses play.

“ my children….the collapse has came and gone and has brought us in it's wake, the new world. One beyond anything any of us could imagine-”

“Hang on a damn second, Sharky. That there's Joseph's voice! Who the hell are you?” 

Rushing forwards, Hurk bats the recorder out of the mask person's hand with a frying pan, then grabs the front of their tunic. Unaffected, the figure remains still, hands raised. Almost as though they'd expected something, or had seen a ghost.

“.....I have sent to you, my judge. To usher you into the new world. To deliver you to New Eden” the recorder chocks out, it's words echoing.

“Hurk...Sharky.” Her voice is small, and broken. But Hurk could recognize that voice anywhere. “You guys made it!” Sobbing now, the Judge discards her mask.

“Dep!” Dropping the hold he had on her, he chooses instead to wrap his arms around her. “Oh my God, Dep! I thought you died I thought-” sobbing again, he chokes on words. “I was so scared!”

“Hurkie I was so scared too!” Sobbing now, she buries her face in his neck, wanting nothing more then to breathe his scent for the rest of her life. “When I remembered where this bunker was. I was so afraid you wouldn't be here but-but-”

Together They melt into a sobbing mess on the floor, holding on to each other as if they were the only things left on earth. Until they weren't, and she pulled away leaving Hurk holding onto nothing more than empty air. 

“I've got to go. “ she whispers, collecting her mask, “I've got to go now. I'm so sorry.“ as soon as she was there, she was gone again. 

“She was here. “ his voice cracking with every word, Hurk looks back at Sharks, “she was here. She was RIGHT here. Where'd she go? “ staring up at the open hatch door, he shakes his head. 

“C'mon Man, the world is waiting.” Patting his cousin's shoulder Sharky starts past. “Maybe there's a bar nearby. “

“Yeah.” Hurk nods slowly, “you know what I think, a bar would be nice.” He didn't even feel the chill of the metal bars as he climbed, and barely registered the hot air that hits them in the face once surfaced. “Hang up, a damn second Sharky, there ain't going to be any bars open. The whole damn world ended.”

“Yeah well, I guess I should have thought of that.” with a small laugh, Sharky shrugs.

“Well, what now?” Hurk asks, a look of uncertainty on his face.

“ What now?” Sharky repeats, mauling it over, “now we live, man. The Dep will make her rounds again eventually. And when she does, I wanna believe she won't leave us again.”


End file.
